Quisiera Poder Olvidarme de Ti
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Se trata básicamente de que Ash y Misty eran novios, pero ella le encontró "engañándola" con otra y rompieron..no se vieron en un largo tiempo, y ahora ellos se reencontrarán aunq no lo deseen..primer cap antes de q se re-encuentren no se si lo continue


_**Fecha de creación:**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Como os prometí en Mírame; éste es mi primer Ash&Misty… sé que no es de lo mejor, pero… igual, espero que les guste )**_

_**Es un song-fic con la canción "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" de Luis Fonsini.**_

_**No lo tengo planeado continuar, pero… todo de pende de ustedes; tengo alguna que otra idea, pero no me convence xDDDDDD si ustedes quieren un final a ésta historia, dejen R/R, pero si sólo quieren que sea capítulo único… también dejen R/R xDD es que necesito saber que les parece carita de ansiedad XD**_

_**Y bue… más que nada le tengo que agradecer al chat de LPDF que fue donde me inspiré XD**_

_**Y YA los dejo de molestar XD**_

_**Disfruten la lectura )**_

_**Quisiera Poder Olvidarme de Ti**_

_Todavía yo siento tus caricias  
y tu respiración sobre mi piel.  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer  
soñando con volverte a ver._

– "Aún recuerdo esos días en los que los dos estábamos juntos, –pensaba Ash, despierto a altas hora de la noche mientras contemplaba las estrellas– cuando me abrazabas y sentía tu respiración sobre mi cuello… ninguna chica a logrado sacarte de mi pensamiento… ellas más bien han logrado que cada día te ame más por lo que eres y esas noches son en las que sueño con volverte a ver."

_  
Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe.  
_

– "Es una agonía pasar día a día sin tenerte a mi lado, cada uno de esos días que pasa pierdo más la fe de que algún día pueda volverte a ver."

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir  
_

– "Como quisiera poder sacarte de mi mente… pero es que no puedo, simplemente no puedo –pensaba frustrado–. Como quisiera poder decirte que no me haces falta, que no te necesito a mi lado para poder vivir, pero esa sería la peor mentira… una mentira que ni te creerías tú, ni mucho menos yo."

_  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.  
_

– "Ya no quiero que vivas más dentro de mi corazón, quisiera quitar de mi boca el sabor tan dulce de tu piel, no sentirme tan solo y deprimido al caer el sol en el horizonte al atardecer… resignarme a tu adiós"

_Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado  
descubro que aún te amo._

– "Hay días en los que pienso que al fin te he sacado de mi mente al no sufrir por tu ausencia, pero al siguen momento me doy cuenta de que aún te amo, porque aunque a veces pierda la noción de todo y me concentre en algo, no quiere decir que hallas abandonado a este corazón."

_  
Se que soy culpable de mi suerte  
y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver  
y en mí otra vez creer.  
_

– "Se que tal vez… no… se que soy culpable de lo que paso y que ahora mi sufrimiento no te hará volver, no importa que y se que en mí no volverás a creer."

_  
Te hice llorar y me arrepiento,  
amor cuanto lo siento;  
si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré.  
_

–"Te hice llorar y de verdad lo siento… lo siento tanto… hacerte sufrir fue lo que más me dolió… pero no fue mi intención… _ella_ me tendió esa trampa y yo caí como un niño inocente, como si no supiera cuales eran sus intenciones al hacer eso…"

–"Si no llego a saber de ti… si no te vuelvo a ver… te lo juro, no sobreviviré."

_  
Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe.  
_

–"No entiendo como podré sobrevivir en los siguientes días cuando vuelva a tu lado ya que ¿cómo vivir si sabré el odio que sientes por mí al mirarte a los ojos? Ese día en el que descubra la verdad será el día que mi mundo se derrumbe ante mí ya que habré perdido toda la fe para tratar recuperarte. Sabré que mis esfuerzos por intentar recuperarte serán en vano."

_  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.  
_

– "Ruego a Dios lograr olvidarme de ti, quiero encontrar a alguien que logre liberar este sufrimiento que me carcome el alma día a día; quisiera decirte a la cara que no me haces falta, que ya no te necesito, que ya me liberé de las ataduras de tu amor y que he conseguido a otra, pero… eso sería imposible… nadie más me a amado como tú, ni siquiera _ella_; igualmente, todo eso ha sido cuento suyo ya que en sus palabras nunca he encontrado ese mismo sentimiento que he encontrado al escuchar las tuyas, ya que tú me las has dicho con el corazón, _ella_ sólo a pronunciado palabras porque sólo quería destruir el amor que había entre nosotros dos."

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor,  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós  
pero es que aún te amo.  
_

Mientras que en otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, cierta ojiverde contemplaba las mismas estrellas.

–"Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón, –pensaba ella, llorando levemente– quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor, no echarte de menos al ver llegar el anochecer ya que sólo ver eso, me recuerda ese día en que estábamos juntos mirando el atardecer en la playa sentados a orillas del mar, tomados de la manos y diciéndonos que nada nos separaría, no importara lo que se interpusiera en nuestro camino… pero todo eso todo eso cambió aquel fatídico día en que esa… esa… esa "mujer" te atrapó entre sus garras y destrozó mi corazón al contemplar aquella imagen de ustedes… ustedes… besándose… –la pelirroja cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando aquel beso con dolor– nunca confié en _ella_."

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.  
_

–"Mañana, según Bruck, nos re-encontraremos y todo será un infierno, ¿por qué, después de tanto tiempo, por qué demonios no he podido olvidarme de ti? ¡Ya han pasado tres años y aún no lo consigo!"

–"He intentado con otros chicos sacarte de mi corazón, pero simplemente no he podido, ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir alguna vez lo que yo sentí por ti…

–…_y aún sientes en lo más profundo de tu ser… _–escuchó decir a una voz en su mente, ella movió la cabeza efusivamente en señal de negación y siguió pensando aún contemplando el cielo estrellado–. Como quisiera poder mirarte y decirte a la cara que no me haces falta, pero sería imposible, te darías cuenta fácilmente de que te miento con solo mirarme a los ojos."

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor,  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.  
_

– "Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón –pensaban ambos jóvenes– no recordar todos esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, no echarte de menos al llegar la noche ya que eso sólo me recuerda ese día en que nos entregamos el uno al otro y me hace sentir un vacío ya que nunca volveremos a ser uno."

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
Quisiera poder borrarte de mi corazón  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor..._

Ambos chicos miraron como pasaba una estrella fugaz por el cielo y cerraron los ojos.

-"Deseo poder olvidarme de ti, quisiera borrarte de mi corazón, no recordar tu dulce sabor…"

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, los dos jóvenes cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí )**_

_**Siguiente proyecto:**_

_**Género: Harry Potter**_

_**Pareja: Ron&Luna**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
